Clark's Family
by Ficwriter93
Summary: This is one of a few stories that I was originally going to use as the end of a larger story I wrote. Unfortunately that didn't happen so I'm just going to post them as there own thing. I've got one more completed and two more in progress, I'll post them later as new chapters. These are set several years in the future and are in no particular order. Hope you enjoy! Smallville
1. Domestic life

Lana slowly opened her eyes and let out a small groan as sunlight streamed through the large bedroom window and brightened up the space around her. She stretched as she rolled over and sighed when she found the other side of the bed empty. She always felt a slight twinge of disappointment when she didn't wake up next to him, but it never lasted long, she knew that he always had a good reason, the life of a hero. She stared at the empty pillow a few moments before her trance was interrupted buy the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She rolled back over to see a small figure standing in the door way. She yawned as she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Hey you," she greeted softly.

"Good morning momma." A young boy stepped into the room with a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" Lana inquired.

The boy looked down at the floor and put his hands behind his back, "Nothing," he replied nervously.

Lana pondered a moment and a small smile crept across her face, "Come here," she stretched out her arms and wiggled her fingers. Without looking up the boy walked over to the bed and stopped in front of her, Lana cradled his cheek in her hand. "Hmm I wonder, how did you sleep last night?" She asked as she hoisted him up onto the bed.

"Fine," The boy hesitantly replied

"Oh really?" She chuckled.

"Ye-yes," The boy tried to speak as he failed to fight back a yawn.

Lana put her finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. "Somehow I don't think you're being entirely truthful," she moved her other hand to rest on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and leaned into her. "You stayed up again didn't you?"

The boy let out a weary, "I'm sorry."

Lana sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" She stood up, turned to the boy and kissed the top of his head. "Ok," she stated as she reached for his hand, suddenly excited the boy jumped up and placed his small hand in hers, the two walked across the room to the window. The boy rested his arms on the window sill and Lana got down on her knees to reach his level, "Show me where he went this time," She whispered in his ear.

"That way!" The boy exclaimed as he pressed his finger against the glass.

"Yeah?" Lana asked through her smile. "You saw him?"

"No, just heard him. You know how fast he is momma, no way I could see him in the dark."

"Yes I know, but I also know how perceptive you are my little man," She kissed the boy's cheek repeatedly making him laugh. She stood up, wrapped her arms around him and let out a playful growl. The boy laughed harder as she hoisted him up onto her hip. "You wanna get some sleep? You can keep me company," She chuckled.

"Not really," The boy complained. "I'm hungry."

Lana sighed. "Fine, but I'm making you some real food!"

"What do you mean?" The boy inquired.

Lana laughed. "Please, don't think I don't know about you waking up before us and getting into the sweets cabinet. I still don't know how you do that, as sharp as mine and your dad's hearing is."

"I'm just real good at sneaking!" The boy exclaimed.

"That doesn't make it ok," Lana stated with a serious look on her face.

The boy buried his face in her shoulder, again he replied with a muffled, "I'm sorry."

"Hush," Lana replied as she lifted his head again and wiped the sleep from his eyes, "You know I can't stay upset with you." She kissed his cheek and they both smiled as she carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat him on one of the bar stools and began to gather the ingredients for the family favorite, blueberry pan cakes. As Lana cooked the two talked and laughed, after several minutes the boy perked up and looked outside.

"You ok?" Lana asked concerned, but a second later a rush of air could be heard coming over the house followed by a resounding thud out front. She knew that sound all too well, a large smile stretched across her face.

"He's home he's home!" The boy exclaimed and ran to the door, Lana followed.

(Minutes earlier.)

Clark hovered silently, high above his new home, at least it still felt new to him sometimes. He had lived here for a few years now, but after spending most of his life on the farm living anywhere else was hard to get used to. Still it felt good to move on with his life knowing that he had left the Kent family legacy in good hands. Now it was time for him to start a new legacy, in a new place, with the people he loved. These thoughts ran through his head every time he came home and they always made him stop and take a moment to appreciate everything he'd gained. He was grateful for those moments. He took in a deep breath as he emerged from his thoughts and surveyed the land one more time. Then he flew down and over the roof of the house and stopped mid air, allowing himself to fall to the earth landing in the front yard. As he straightened himself up he heard the front door swing open and his son came running to greet him.

"Dad!" He cried happily.

"Evan!" Clark called back.

Evan beamed as he ran and jumped into his father's arms, Clark caught him and spun him around in the air. "Hey little man!" Clark exclaimed as he hugged his son.

"Daddy where did you go last night?"

Clark gave him a confused look. "How do you know I went somewhere?" It dawned on him, "You stayed up again."

"I was trying to see you fly! I had to stay up so I wouldn't miss it!" Evan replied.

Clark set the boy on the ground and crouched in front of him. "Son you know how important sleep is," He paused a moment as he realized how much he sounded like Jonathan, it made him smile."How many times are we going to have to talk about this? You need sleep so you can function each day, it keeps you strong. Just because I sometimes have to go out at night doesn't mean that you don't have to go to bed."

"I know," Evan admitted. "Its just so cool what you do. It makes me wanna be a hero, like you. It makes me wanna draw and play and make up stories. I can't help it."

Clark smiled, "I know how big that brain of yours is, and how imaginative you can be. I love that about you, still you won't be able to use that great mind if you can't stay awake through the day, ok?"

Evan sighed, "Ok daddy."

Clark placed a hand on the boy's shoulder,"I'll make you a deal, I'll do my best to be more quiet from now on, if you promise to do your best to listen to your mother and go to bed on time." He glanced over Evan's shoulder at Lana, she was standing at the top step leaning against the post. Their eyes met and she smiled and winked at him. His eyes turned back to his son, "Can you do that for me? For your sake and mine," He chuckled.

"I can, could you maybe just do me one favor though?" The boy pleaded.

"Sure buddy what is it?"

"Can I see your suit? Please! Please!"

Clark laughed, "Sure." He loosened his tie and undid his top button. "It's not like you haven't seen it before." He pulled his collar down to reveal the blue material underneath and part of the red and yellow crest on his chest.

"I know it's just so cool!" Evan exclaimed. "When I grow up and become a super hero I want one just like it!"

"Hmm how bout I make you another deal then. You promise to listen to your mother, and maybe I'll ask her to make you one." He smiled.

"No way really? That'd be awesome!" Evan exclaimed as he embraced Clark again.

Clark returned the hug and held his son close, moments like this just added to the reminders of how great his life was. As Evan pulled away Clark stood up and walked towards the house. Evan passed him and raced back to his mothers side, he grabbed onto her leg and hugged it tightly. "Thanks momma!" He exclaimed, then pulled the door open and ran back inside.

"For what?" Lana tried to ask, but the door had already shut.

Clark reached the porch and climbed the first few stairs, he stopped and looked up at his wife and smiled. "Sounds like he's been busy."

"When is he not?" Lana chuckled as she looked down at her husband.

"Sorry about that. I'll try to be more quiet next time," Clark replied remorsefully.

Lana bent down slightly and planted a gentle kiss on him, "It's not all your fault," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's always had a hyperactive imagination. He may not have gotten his muscles from you, but his mind is definitely Kryptonian." She turned around and Clark followed her into the house.

"Hey don't be so quick to write him off, just because he can't lift a truck or run at the speed of sound yet doesn't mean he won't be able to when he's older. With two super powered parents there's no telling what he'll be able to accomplish," Clark stated playfully.

"Oh I would never underestimate him you know that," Lana retorted, "He is your son after all."

Clark put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "He's your son too." They kissed again and Lana went back to work on breakfast. Clark sat his bag on the kitchen counter and looked over at his boy sitting on the living room couch. He walked over and sat down beside him looking at the mess of crayons and paper sprawled out on the coffee table in front of them. Most of the pages were covered with pictures of a man, who Clark assumed was himself, saving people and fighting monsters. Evan was hard at work on a new scene. Clark leaned in and snuck a peak at the young boys latest creation. Once again superman was the main subject but this time there was another hero with him. A smaller person who's costume was identical to his in all ways but one, the symbol on their chest wasn't the crest of the house of El. Clark recognized it as the Kryptonian equivalent of the letter E. Not remembering having taught Evan Krypton's alphabet he inquired, "Evan where did you learn that symbol?"

"In a book I found, in the closet, I think you wrote it."

Clark recalled the box he kept containing several things from his earlier life in Smallville, including his journal.

"There's some really neat stuff in that book, all these pictures."

"Their called symbols Evan," Clark corrected, "We discussed that."

"Right, sorry, Symbols, like the ones you taught me."

"That's right buddy, like I said in your lesson, those symbols are parts of the Kryptonian language."

"K-kr-krytinan-" The boy seemed flustered by the word, "I still can't say that one, but I'll practice."

"I know you will little man, you'll get there," Clark replied.

"Daddy can we look at that book some more? Can you teach me some more symbols? I wanna learn all I can about where you come from."

Clark beamed with pride, "We can learn more about krypton later Evan, right now we need to work on some human lessons like listening to your parents and asking permission, you think we can do that?"

"Yeah I think we can do that," Evan smiled

"Good," Clark replied

"Come on boys time to eat!" Lana called from the kitchen.

"I'll race you daddy!" Evan challenged as he ran for the table

Clark chuckled and stood up, as he reached the table Evan climbed up into his seat. Clark pushed his chair in for him before taking his own seat.

"I win!" Evan exclaimed

Lana brought them their plates and helped Evan cut his pancakes into pieces. Once that was done she walked around to clarks chair, came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Running a little slow this morning are we?"

"I let him win," Clark joked as he took a bite of his food.

"You always do,"she kissed his cheek before moving to retrieve her own plate and joining them at the table.


	2. Evan's Name

Evan's name

It was movie night at the Kent household, Evan sat between his parents on the couch with his head nestled into clarks chest. Clark looked down at his son and smiled, he looked over at his wife, she smiled back. The boy hadn't moved a muscle in several minutes and they assumed he was asleep, so it surprised them both when he suddenly sat straight up.

"You ok buddy?" Clark asked.

"What's wrong baby?" Lana inquired as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence Evan stood up, turned around and looked at them both. "Momma, daddy, where did you get my name from?

Clark and Lana looked at each other and grinned.

Clark grabbed the remote and paused the movie, "Why the sudden intrest?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm just curious I guess," Evan replied.

Lana leaned forward and slid off of the couch into a sitting position on the floor, Evan settled down into her lap. "Evan, you were named after someone who was very special to your father and I," she brushed a lock of hair from Evan's face and continued. "Years ago, when we still lived in Smallville, your dad and I were driving down the road one night, all of a sudden we heard an explosion and saw a blinding light coming from a field."

Clark leaned back and listened to Lana's words, it made him happy to hear her tell this story, It brought back happy memories. He stretched and put his hands behind his head as Lana continued.

"We got out of the car and went to see what had happened, you want to know what we found?

"Uh hu, Yeah!" Evan exclaimed.

"Laying there all alone, in a huge crater, was a beautiful baby boy!" Lana continued.

Evans eyes lit up, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Lana chuckled.

"Your mom was amazing," Clark chimed in and placed a hand on Lana's shoulder. "I just stood there baffled, but she charged right in and picked that baby up with out a second thought, she was fearless."

Lana looked up at her husband and pressed her lips against his hand, she turned back to Evan."So there we were, two teenagers and a baby who's parents were nowhere to be found."

"What did you do?" Evan asked excitedly.

"We took him to the hospital of course," Lana replied. "We we're going to have to leave him there all by himself, but luckily daddy jumped in and took control! He brought the little guy home and looked after him like he was his own."

"We looked after him," Clark interjected. "I couldn't have done it without you and mom Lana."

"Oh come on now, you were a natural and you know it," She turned to him and smiled. "From The first time I saw you holding that baby I knew you'd be an amazing father some day."

He returned her smile and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"What happened next?" Evan listened intently.

"Well daddy and I decided that we needed to give the little guy a name."

"It was Evan! Wasn't it?"

Lana laughed. "Yes, it was Evan."

"Then what happened?"

Clark picked up where Lana left off. "Well we soon found out that there was something, special, about Evan."

"What was it?" The young boy asked.

"Let's just say, he grew up too fast," Clark tried to explain. "Before we knew it he was already learning to read and write. Evan was hungry for knowledge," Clark reached out and placed his other hand on his son's small shoulder, "Just like you."

"He was a huge influence on our lives," Lana pointed out. "That's why years later, when daddy and I found out that we were going to have a little boy of our own, we knew we wanted a name that would be meaningful to both of us."

"So you picked Evan, because of how special he was?"

"That's right son," Clark confirmed. "You remind us more and more of him every day, clark looked over at Lana and their eyes met.

"That is so cool! I'm pretty lucky to have the same name as him, but I have a question."

"What would that be?" Lana asked as she hoisted the boy up onto his feet and got back up on the couch.

"Where is Evan now? I'd really like to meet him."

Clark and Lana turned to each other and somber looks came over them. Clark sighed and took on the task of explaining, "He stayed with us for a little while, but eventually he had to leave."

"Where did he go?" Evan pressed.

a melancholy look washed over Lana's face.

"He went to a better place bud, somewhere he could be happy and would never have to be alone ever again," Clark explained.

Evan looked over at his mother and saw a single tear run down her cheek. "Oh," a frown crept across his face. "Well ya know what? I don't think he's really gone. I think I've got some part of him, in me."

Clark beamed with pride for his son, "I can't argue with that."

Lana wiped the tear away and took the child's hands. "I'll tell you what I told Evan all those years ago, I think you are the most special little boy that I have ever met."

Evan reached out for both of them and they leaned in for a group hug. "I love you momma, you too daddy."

"We love you too bud." Clark replied.

"Our sweet boy," Lana kissed the top of Evans head.


	3. On Watch

On Watch

"I'm excited to see grandma!" Evan exclaimed from the back seat of Lana's SUV.

Lana looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too!"

Evan looked out the window and watched as the world passed him by, after several moments of silence he spoke up, "Momma?" The young boy asked

"Yes Evan?"

"You can move really fast right? Just as fast as dad?"

Lana quirked an eyebrow, "Mhmm that's right."

"Then why do we always drive to grandma's house? Couldn't you just run us there a lot faster?"

"I could Evan, but your dad and I can't just use our abilities whenever we want to. We have to be careful that we aren't seen by anyone."

"Then why did you guys show me?"

Lana smiled, "When you were born your dad and I made a promise to each other that when you got older we would tell you everything about what we can do. We didn't want our relationship with you to be based around secrets and lies," she paused. "You remember what we told you right? It's safe to talk about it around family but you can't tell anybody else."

"I know momma, you and daddy can count on me."

Lana smiled, "We know we can baby. We trust you."

"I'm glad," Evan replied as he played with his action figures. "How much longer?"

Lana chuckled, "We'll be there soon."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Martha's house.)

Clark settled into the leather armchair in his mother's living room. He looked into the flames gently flickering in the fire place. After a few moments Martha walked in with a glass in each hand, she walked over and handed him one before taking a seat in her own chair. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart, what time did Lana and Evan leave?" Martha inquired.

"A few hours ago, they should be here soon."

"Good, I can't wait to see them."

"That makes two of us," Clark let out a large sigh.

"Rough day son?" Martha asked softly.

"You could say that," Clark replied with stress in his voice.

"Clark Kent problems or Superman problems?"

"Sometimes I can't tell the two apart," he put his hand up to his forehead. "I feel like I'm split into three pieces, Clark on one side, superman on the other and then there's me, stuck in the middle. I feel like I'm never really one hundred percent either of them. I'm never one hundred percent me."

"Clark all three of those pieces make up who you are. I know how much it hurts you to keep your secret from the world, a secret like that would weigh on anyone's heart." Martha reached over and placed her hand on Clark's arm, "You just have to remember the people who really know and love you. Me, Lana, Evan, Chloe. You can rely on us to remind you of the wonderful person you are."

Clark took her hand and gently squeezed. "I know mom, I couldn't do this without all of you," he smiled.

A bright Light flashed through the window as a vehicle pulled into the long driveway. "Speaking of people who know and love you," Martha exclaimed as the two got up and walked to the door. Martha opened it and they walked out onto the porch as Lana's SUV came to a stop. The back driver side door flew open and Evan jumped out with a back pack slung over his shoulders.

"Grandma! Grandma!" The young boy shouted as he ran towards Martha, his back pack bounced up and down as he ran.

"Evan!" She shouted back and walked down the stairs to meet him, she crouched to reach his level and threw her arms out. Evan embraced her tightly, "Oh how's my big boy?"

"I'm good, I missed you," Evan replied.

"Oh I missed you too sweetheart, go say hi to your dad, I think he's missed you even more."

Evan ran up to his dad and hugged his waist, "Hi daddy."

Clark grinned, "Hey bud," he ruffled Evan's hair.

"Grandma says you really missed me today."

"Of course I did! Tons and tons!"

"Well I really missed you too!" The boy exclaimed and tightened his grip.

Clark chuckled, "Go on in and put your pack away, mom and I will be up soon to tuck you in."

"Ok," the boy replied and walked inside as Martha followed.

Clark watched the door shut, he turned around to see Lana opening her door. She looked over to him as she stepped out.

"Did you miss me too?" She whispered knowing Clark could hear her.

"I always do," he whispered back.

Lana smiled at him, she loved using their super hearing to communicate, It had become a lovable little quirk they shared. Lana turned and walked to the back of the jeep and opened the hatch, she was about to reach for Evan's suit case when she felt a rush of wind and Clark suddenly appeared beside her.

"Let me get that," he stated as he grabbed it from her.

"Fine," Lana released it and stepped back so he could close the hatch, "How was work today?" She asked as they walked towards the house.

"Depends on which job your asking about," Clark replied. " You know the planet's really been kicking my butt lately."

"You've been saying that a lot, but you have yet to tell me what's really going on, it might help to talk about it you know."

"Oh just everyday work problems," Clark replied hesitantly. "Bureaucratic nonsense and all that. Nothing I can't handle."

Lana didn't believe a word of it but she chose not to start an argument, at least not right now. She sighed heavily before Clark interrupted her thoughts.

"And while being Superman is a welcome break from that, it's not as enjoyable when I'm doing it alone." Clark smiled and softly nudged Lana's side.

"You're not alone," Lana replied. "You've got Chloe, Oliver and the league."

"You know what I mean," Clark retorted. "If I'm not with you I feel alone."

"Well then be happy," Lana smiled and wrapped her arm around him as they walked. "Tonight you don't have to," she looked up at Clark. "As long as you didn't forget my bag that is."

Clark threw his free arm over her shoulder and laughed. "Ok that was one time! I said I was sorry and ran straight back to get it."

"I know you did," Lana chuckled. "Ok lets get Evan settled in so we can leave, I'm ready to really stretch my legs," Lana held the door open for Clark and followed him inside.

Martha was walking down the stairs as they entered, she looked down at Clark. "He's already in his pajamas, just waiting for you to put him to bed." Clark smiled up at her and walked up the stairs as Martha walked down, "Lana so good to see you," Martha hugged her daughter in-law.

"Hi mom," Lana replied as she returned the embrace. "Good to see you too."

"Come in and have a seat," the elder woman requested. "Tell me a little bit about what's been going on this week, we've got a few minutes while Clark's upstairs."

"Not a lot really," Lana replied as she took a seat on the couch. "For me it's just been a quiet week at home with Evan. Clark has been pretty stressed out though, he's been having problems at work but he won't talk about it, every time I try to bring it up he shuts me down or changes the subject. Between that and superman duties I think he's getting a little overwhelmed, he's been away more than he's been home. I try to tell him that it's ok, that Evan and I understand, but I think he feels like he's letting us down."

"That's why nights like this are so important Lana," Martha affirmed as she sat down beside Lana. "The two of you going out and saving the world together means more to him than you could ever know. It reminds him that he doesn't have to hide himself from the people he cares about most and that he has your support. Those things are what keeps him grounded."

"I can't support him if he won't tell me what's going on though. I had hoped that once we got married his secretive side wouldn't be an issue anymore," Lana smiled and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Sometimes he still reminds me of that boy who broke my heart all those years ago because he thought he was protecting me."

"That's just it dear, he's a husband and a father now, he wants to be strong for the two of you, he wants you to know that you can count on him to protect you and provide for you." Martha tried to explain. " If he's hiding something from you it's only because he doesn't want you to see the crack in his armor. He's a lot like Jonathan in that way, stubborn to the core, especially when it comes to family. I wouldn't give it too much thought. You found a way to get through to him back then, and you'll find a way now. Give him a little time, he'll loosen up. Until then all you can do is love him, and I know how good you are at that." Martha gave Lana a reassuring smile.

Lana smiled back, "Thank you mom."

"Besides," Martha stated as she got up to tend to the fire. "If anyone could go through everything you two have and still come out the other side, they're destined to be together."

Clark walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey you," Lana smiled as he walked to the back of the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well?" She tilted her head up to look at him.

"He's asleep, he made me read him that book three times, but he's finally out."

Lana chuckled, "Good," She reached up, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. "Where's my bag?"

"In the bathroom waiting for you," Clark chuckled.

"Well then…" she shot out of the room and returned a second later in her suit, "Shall we?"

Clark grinned, "I guess so," he shot out of the room and returned in his own suit.

Martha looked at the pair and smiled, "Alright you two get out of here and go save the world," she chuckled.

"Thanks mom," Clark replied as he walked over and embraced her."

He pulled away and Lana took her turn, "We love you mom," she echoed as she wrapped her arms around Martha and squeezed gently.

"I love you both too. Keep each other safe."

The pair looked at each other and smiled, "We'll be back before sunrise, or if nothing else, Lana will." Clark stated with a small sigh.

Martha gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'll have breakfast ready and waiting for you both."

Clark perked up at that, a small smile stretched across his face, "Thank you," he mouthed as he reached for the doorknob.

Lana placed her hand on the small of clarks back and ran her fingers up and down his spine as they walked out onto the deck, "I'll race you flyboy," she joked and winked playfully.

"Oh you are so on!" Clark laughed, they both turned and gave Martha one last look before speeding off into the night.


End file.
